The Piratica Series
The Piratica Series is a fantasy series by Tanith Lee. *Piratica: Being a Daring Tale of a Singular Girl's Adventures Upon the High Seas - 2004 *Piratica II: Return to Parrot Island - 2006 *Piratica III: The Family Sea - 2007 Characters Art Blastside Artemesia Fitz-Willoghby Weatherhouse is the protagonist of the series. She the only child of Landsir Weatherhouse and actress Molly Faith. When she escapes from the Angels Academy for Young Maidens after the restoration of her memory, Artemesia dresses in boy's clothes and changes her name to "Art Blastside". Determined to return to the life she remembers so clearly, though others tell her it was fiction, she gathers her crew and sets out to sea to become known throughout the land and seas she as "Piratica", the stage name of her mother. Felix Phoenix Felix Phoenix has dark blue eyes and ice blond hair. His father was killed by the Golden Goliath and he is a good singer. While being chased by an angry mod who thinks that Felix is the notorious Highway man Cuckoo Jack, Felix is rescued by Art and her crew.. Felix travels with Art and her crew but says he doesn’t want to stay however when the chance arrives to leave and be freed from Art’s ship, “The Unwelcome Stranger” he decides to stay. Art thinking that Felix has just taken a liking to her crew thinks nothing much of his stay but it turns out that Felix has many more reasons to stay, some more sinister than others. Original Crew (Piratica) * Ebadiah "Ebad" Vooms is a former slave who was freed when England became a republic. He was brought to England from Africay when he was nine; during that voyage he learned how to man a ship. He has coal black skin and regal features, being a descendant of Ancient Egyptian kings. He and Molly Faith became lovers after she left Art's father, and they sailed together until their ship was attacked by the Golden Goliath. They began acting out their former adventures on the stage. Served in Molly's fictional crew as Second Officer. When Art becomes Captain of the Unwelcome Stranger he serves as First Officer. * Eerie O'Shea is an Irish actor who was in the Piratica plays with Molly Faith. Served in Molly's fictional crew as Third Officer. When Art becomes Captain of the Unwelcome Stranger he serves as Second Officer. *'Dirk' is an actor who was in the Piratica plays with Molly Faith. His tendency to be preoccupied with his clothes and looks and his habit of calling others by terms of endearment have led to speculation by fans that he is gay or metrosexual; others have suggested that he is in a relationship with Whuskery. *'Whuskery' is an actor who was in the Piratica plays with Molly Faith. His most distinguishing feature is his blue-black moustache. Fans have suggested he may be in a relationship with Dirk. *'Salt "Pete" Peter' is an actor who was in the Piratica plays with Molly Faith. He was 20 years old at the time. He is Salt Walter's older brother. *'Salt "Walt" Walter' is an actor who was in the Piratica plays with Molly Faith. He is Salt Peter's younger brother and is two years older than Art. He has red hair and is very sensitive. *'Honest Liar' is an actor who was in the Piratica plays with Molly Faith. He has a round moon face and wears a red handkerchief around his head and brass earrings. He is the youngest crew member. He is illiterate, having never received formal education; however he possesses a keen intuition and picks up skills easily. * Black Knack is an actor who was in the Piratica plays with Molly Faith. A bad-tempered man with black stubble, a black eye patch, and blackened nails. He worked as a double agent for Little Goldie Girl. She shot him in the back at the end of Piratica. * Glad Cuthbert is a former sailor on an English vessel, who chose to join Art's crew when she attacked the Royal. He changed his first name to Glad after his wife, Gladys. He serves as a gunner. He is skilled in playing the hurdy gurdy and teaches some of the crew to play. Privateer Crew (Piratica II) * Ebadiah Vooms * Eerie O'Shea *Dirk *Whuskery *Salt Peter *Salt Walter *Honest Liar *Glad Cuthbert - Promoted to Third Officer *Forecastle Smith, Quarter Master *Mosie Dare, a "young black man of nineteen" *Tazbo Lightheart, "an experienced primer", ten years old *Ert Liemouse *Doran Bell, the pseudonym of Kassandra Holroyal, when she operates under the name Belladora Fan and dresses as a man. *Shemps, a gunner *de Weevil *Gideon Squalls *Sikkars Eye, second primer, twelve years old *Mothope *Stott Dabbet *Plinke, pronounced "Pey-Lin-Kee". Cathay. *Grug *Oscar Bagge *Boozle O'Nyons *Lupin Hawkscoot *Larry Lully, a gunner from Own Accord in the Blue Indies *Nib Several *Shadrach Lost *Feasty Jack, "a long, lank, grizzled man, age about forty, bristly with stubble". The cook of the Unwelcome Stranger. Other Pirates *'Golden Goliath' was the most fearsome pirate ever. Among his victims was Felix's uncle. He supposedly died at the hands of Mary Hell. Recent rumours have indicated he may still be alive. *'Hurkon Beare' is a Canadee who was the former First Officer of Molly's fictional crew. He is described as "grizzled but young" and "a little short in one leg". He now collects art and makes his former off of double crossing others. *'Little Goldie Girl' is the daughter of the Golden Goliath. She is stunningly beautiful, with dragon-green cat's eyes, black curls, and white skin she also has a small cross on one cheek where Art scared her. She is deceitful, vicious, and cunning. She uses slang when teasing or trying to deceive. **'Mr. Beast' - First Officer. Usually richly dressed. Described as shaggy and beastly. Has a large attachment to his hat. Presumably died along with Little Goldie Girl at the end of Piratica II. **'Mr. Pest' - Second Officer. Usually richly dressed. Described in comparison to Mr. Beast as thinner and "not so beastly". Presumably hung at the end of Piratica. **'Tattoo' - Crew member. Stocky , fit and fleet. Tattoo on nose. Presumably hung at the end of Piratica. *'Mary Hell', the Avenging Angel. Her husband died at the hand of the Golden Goliath and since then she has travelled the seas in her black widow ship searching for, and killing pirates. It is believed she hasn't set foot on land since she borded the ship. Her vessel is black and sails without a light. Nets or vails of seaweed trail about her in the water. Mary is said to have a method of murder so terrible that none can speak of it and any who see it do not return. *'Molly Faith' was the mother of Art Blastside. She had strawberry blonde hair and gooseberry green eyes. She originally worked as an actress. She married George Fitz-Willoughby Weatherhouse, but grew to hate him and stayed with him only long enough for the birth of Art. She left him to return to the stage, and there she met Ebadiah Vooms. They went out to sea together, until the Golden Goliath attacked their ship. They were forced to return to England, where they gathered an acting troup and began performing the Piratica plays. Molly played Piratica until Art was ten, when their cannon exploded in the accident that caused Molly's death and Art's amnesia. *'Michael Holroyal' English Citizens *'Adam Makepeace' was Felix's father. He had black hair. He was a Landsir who took good care of his workers. At the death of his brother Solomon Makepeace and the resulting poverty of his workers, his hair became white. He died of heartbreak when Felix was 8. *'Miss Eeble' One of the teachers at the Angels Academy for Young Maidens. She is nicknamed "The Evil Eeble" by her students because of her strict manner. *'Fan and Ann' are two young ladies who invite Felix to join them on their ice skating trip up a river to their aunt and uncle's house on Christmas Day. When they learn he is wanted for arrest, they help him escape out a window. *'Miss Grash' The Principal of the Angels Academy for Young Maidens. She is nicknamed "Grasping Miss Grash" by her students. *'Kassandra "Kassie" Holroyal' is a famous actress who works undercover as a woman named Belladora Fan, who dresses as a man named Doran Bell, to aid the French Revolution. Her brother is Michael Holroyal. *'Landsir George Fitz-Willoughby Weatherhouse' is the wealthy English landowner of Richman's Park and the biological father of Art Blastside. Usually impeccably dressed in ornate finery. He had nothing to do with Art until the death of her mother, at which he sent her to the Angels Academy for Young Maidens. Six years later, when she regained her memory and went to sea, he disowned her entirely. *'Solomon Makepeace' was Adam Makepeace's brother and Felix's uncle. He took Adam's ship, loaded with all his cargo, to sea. The ship was attacked by the Golden Goliath, and Solomon was killed. Ships *'Unwelcome Stranger' - The name of Molly's ship in the Piratica plays. Later, Art and her crew capture the Elephant and turn her into a real Unwelcome Stranger.They give the Unwelcome stranger the figurehead off the small thirty-foot ship "Pirate coffe" *'Enemy' - Formerly the Golden Goliath's ship, now owned by Little Goldie Girl. *'Pirate Coffee' - a ship made for transporting coffee. Stolen and used by Art and her crew until it sunk as they captured the Elephant. *'FRS Elephant' - Originally the Free Republican Ship Elephant. Captured by Art and her crew and made into the Unwelcome Stranger. *'Royal' A Franco-Spanish trader, with a round-looking hull. Art's crew robbed her of all her goods, and Glad Cuthbert, a member of their crew. *'Unnamed Amer Rican clipper' Robbed by Art and her crew. *'Saucy Mrs. Minnie' A vessel owned by Hurkon Beare. *'Utterly Matchless' - The Naval Destroyer FRS Utterly Matchless. Felix was taken back to England on this ship. *'Voyager' - Adam Makepeace's ship. Destroyed and sunk by the Golden Goliath after he slaughtered all of the passengers. *'We Do The Impossible' - Naval Destroyer FRS We Do The Impossible. The ship on which Art and her crew were taken back to England to be tried. *'Total Devastation' - Naval Destroyer FRS Total Devastation. The ship on which Goldie and her crew were taken back to England to be tried. Misc. Characters *'Teeboa Sinjohn Sniff' is the owner of the Punch and Sniff Tavern. He is a seven foot tall black man; bulky, broad, and muscular, with tattoos across his arms and shoulders. He has white teeth, except for one gold tooth with a tiny diamond in the center. Animals * Plunqwette, a red and green parrot formerly belonging to Molly Faith, now in the care of Art * Muck, also known as "The Cleanest Dog in England". A free spirited dog who often travels with Art and her crew. * Maudy, a white parrot belonging to Feasty Jack. * Lucinda, a chicken that becomes a pet for Salt Walter and the crew. Lucinda is the happy mother hen of a crocodile egg. * Jack, a crocodile that the chicken, Lucinda, looks after as if it were her own. * Towser, the cat that acts like a dog who befriends Muck in Piratica III References External links * Tanith Lee's Official Site Category:Fantasy novels by series Category:Series by Tanith Lee